Quote
by Gtimes3
Summary: Edward doesn't want another female assistant; unfortunately, he's never been able to resist the puppy dog eyes and pout of his little sister. Bella doesn't want a job; all she wants to do is write; unfortunately, you don't get money for nothing. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quote, Chapter 1**_

**_Chapter Name: First sight_**

**_Chapter Song: Whole Day Off - Oingo Boingo_**

_**A/n **_

_**This account has been passed on to me by a friend who isn't writing anymore :~( I'm going to try and finish their stories, but I don't know how to start at the moment, and I really want to write my own fic first! :D**_

_**It's been done before, but I'd like to try my hand at a Twilight fic. I really love the 'band' fics, so I thought I'd try and write my own. Hope it doesn't suck too much! Enjoy! =]**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer =] Who is a GENIUS! :D**_

Not for the first time in my life, I wanted to kill my sister. Once again, I was sure that the hyper little munchkin was getting me into trouble, lots of trouble.

"I told you I didn't want another female assistant", I tried to tell her again.

"Edward _please", _she insisted, small locks of dark hair falling into her eyes as she leant fowards, "I really like her, and I _know _you will as well!"

Her eyes began to widen, and her bottom lip began to tremble, and I realised I was about to lose this argument. I decided to pull out quickly, and lose with at least _some _dignity; if she managed to pull her puppy dog eyes and pout out, there was no telling what I'd agree to.

"Okay Alice", I sighed, reaching up and running my hand through my hair; a nervous gesture. "But next time, I want a _male _assistant."

"Who says there'll _be _a next time", my sister leant forwards, putting her hands on her hips, her stubborn expression returning. "Maybe I am right, maybe you _will _like her."

"That's what you said about Jessica", I muttered, suppressing another sigh. Her expression softened for a moment, but my sister was nothing if not stubborn.

"You shouldn't have led her on!" she replied angrily.

"W-w-WHAT?!" I spluttered, "There is no way I would…that I'd _ever _have -!"

My sister huffed, shaking a little like a bird fluffing it's feathers in annoyance, whilst I tried to find the words to describe how utterly absurd the idea of me _leading her on _was. Not that the girl had been ugly, just excruciatingly annoying.

Before I'd managed to pull myself together enough to manage a coherent sentence, my sister had danced off down the corridor; her small feet barely touching the ground as she gracefully sauntered off; swaying from side to side as if she was moving to music that nobody else could hear. Perhaps she was.

I let a loud groan escape me as I turned my back on her disappearing form, pulling open the door to my right that read 'conference room 1', and stepping inside, pushing the door closed behind me, and leaning up against it. Another sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes. I hit my head gently back against the wood several times before I opened them again.

Looking up, I calmed almost instantly as I noticed Jasper, my best friend, sitting on a sofa at the other end of the room, reading a magazine. I started to approach him, my eyes softening as I spotted the padlock hanging from a chain around his neck. It was usually covered by a shirt; but because of the Phoenix heat, he'd left his white button down undone; the padlock rested ostentatiously upon his smooth, pale chest.

Since we'd met in high school, Jasper had been a Godsend. Somewhere along the line, he'd conquered the art of charisma; and was able to manipulate emotional situations. Within a week the sight of him had calmed my ever rapid temper; and within a moment, he'd calmed the hyperactive pixie I called my sister. Before him, my temper had landed me in many unfortunate situations; and Alice's energy problems had led to endless sleepless nights for me and my family. The black bags that had permanently hung beneath our eyes had finally disappeared; leaving my family with the flawless faces they were born with. Even the ever-increasing amount of female attention I'd attracted since the disappearance of those bags was better than the three hours a night I'd been getting beforehand. Nowadays, a touch of Jasper's hand could solve all sleep problems.

I reached the sofa, pushed Jasper's abandoned tie aside, and sat down beside him; looking over his shoulder at the page he was reading. He chuckled at my face as I saw the title.

"That's the interview we did last week?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Great title, huh?" he replied, chuckling once more.

_**MIDNIGHT DONE?**_

The thick black text spread across two pages. From the top corners of each page a picture of two pale arms extended, right in the centre they came together as two hands holding a picture of myself smiling at the camera, cut into a circular shape - a play on the cover of our first album, _'twilight'._

Despite the fact that we'd had two further hit records since, we were still best known for _'Twilight', _the album that had taken the number one spot from under the noses of America's best, seven years ago. Though there'd been four of us at the time of our first album, it'd still been phenomenal that three eighteen year olds, and one nineteen year old had managed to reach the top of the charts. _First Sight _had sat at the top for ten weeks straight before Volturi's comeback album had kicked it's ass off the top spot.

Since our debut in 2000, Midnight Sun had only grown; now, seven years later, we'd had three hit albums, four number ones, and a fan base to rival Britney's. A year after _'twilight' _was released, we'd lost our second guitarist; my sister, Alice, who'd decided that she'd much rather pursue a career in fashion after. After a few months of auditions succeeding her departure, we'd come to the conclusion that three band members were just as good as four. We weren't stuck up, we just felt that the band was too personal to let anyone else join in.

I let my eyes graze over the article before me.

_Having waited through a long hiatus of three months, popular band _Midnight Sun's _fans have started to question the status of their favourite band. Are _Midnight Sun _finished? We catch up with the world's silent golden boys, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, to find out what's really been going on!_

'_We really just needed some time to relax, write some more songs, and get ourselves back on track; things have been pretty fast and furious since the release of 'Twilight' , and we really just needed a break after touring before returning to life in the fast lane'. The world's favourite heart throb, Edward Cullen tells us._

'_I recently got engaged, so I really needed some time out to spend with my fiancé; it's been great to finally get some alone time, we both have very full lives, so it's difficult to find any long periods of time to relax together.' Jasper Hale, who, much to the disappointment of his fans, has recently gotten engaged to the designer, and _Midnight Sun's _former member Mary Alice. Our sources tell us that the padlock Mr Hale sports around his neck was put there by Ms Mary Alice when they got together in high school. _Band Watch _editor Leah Clearwater says 'Aw! Someone's got a sweet streak!'_

I didn't read the rest of the article. Emmett's comments about the break had all been about how much food he wanted to eat, and how much football he'd needed to catch up on. The rest of the questions had been about my love life (non-existent), and Emmett's (far from non-existent).

Noticing that I'd lost interest in the article, Jasper closed the magazine and dropped it into his lap, reaching up and stretching; his padlock catching the sun and gleaming brightly.

"One more week, huh?" he muttered. I shrugged.

"Looks like it. Have you and Alice finished your planning yet?" He and Alice had been spending most of their hard earned time off planning their wedding, which was to take place early next year; Alice wanted a spring wedding, back home in Forks.

Jasper snorted.

"You seriously think that Alice could plan her own wedding in three months? I'm surprised she didn't set the date three years away. So far she's designed her dress, and chosen venues for the ceremony and the reception. Not that that was difficult mind; there wasn't exactly any choice."

I chuckled. Alice had designed her wedding dress years ago; and it was true that there wasn't much choice; with a population of about 3246 people, there wasn't much need for too many venues. I was surprised that she hadn't chosen to have her big day in Seattle or Port Angeles, where there would at least be more of a selection to chose from. But Alice had always been a home-bird; and Forks was the closest she'd ever had to a home.

"I suppose you're right. What's the betting she'll be a bridezilla before this year is done?"

"Emmett's got one hundred riding on the end of this month", Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett bet on everything; who'd win which football match, how many wrong notes I'd play each night, what colour panties the next girl he slept with was going to be wearing. He usually won the latter, seeing as we couldn't exactly prove him wrong.

"Speak of the devil", Jasper muttered as the door opened, and another man stepped into the room, flashing us a grin, and bounding over, long, curly brown locks bouncing all over the place as he moved.

"Evening all!" He grinned again, dropping to settle on the floor before us, and leaning back on his ropey arms. "You've seen the new interview then?"

"Yup", Jasper replied, leaning forwards with his hands on his knees, popping the 'p'.

"I got more quotes in than Eddie for once!" Emmett exclaimed, grinning wolfishly. I rolled my eyes at the nickname; not bothering to try and correct him, it hadn't worked for the last twelve years, why should it now?

Jasper grinned.

"For once", he repeated.

"Alice said you're meeting your new assistant tomorrow", Emmett said, turning and grinning at me. "I bet she's hot, Alice always picks the hot ones!"

"Emmett, it really doesn't matter _what _she looks like", I replied, annoyed once more, leaning back and running my hand through my hair, "She's there to be an assistant, not an accessory. After Jessica, I'd rather have somebody male." I quickly averted my eyes, ready for the speech I was sure Emmett was about to give.

Never one to let me down, Emmett's next comments were to question my sexuality.

"Dude, are you _gay?" _He started, as per usual, "I mean, you never date, and now you want a male assistant, what's up with that?"

"It doesn't matter if Edward is gay, Emmett", Jasper stepped in, always the peace maker, before turning and smiling at me, whilst I rolled my eyes.

"But it's _weird!" _Emmett insisted; he'd never truly grown out of childish homophobia like the rest of us.

"Look, Emmett", I started, for the millionth time, "I'm _not _gay, I just don't want to have another situation with an assistant that won't leave me alone. Remember Jessica? How _annoying _she was?"

Emmett just looked at me dumbly for a minute, I wondered if this was going to be one of those strange times when something profound would unexpectedly poor from his mouth.

"But she was _hot!" _

My eyebrow twitched, apparently not.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with some chick?" I asked him, suppressing the urge to whack my head against a brick wall, or perhaps his.

His smile immediately disappeared, and he suddenly hung his head sadly. I almost felt guilty.

"No", he muttered, "Rose had to go to a shoot in New Zealand yesterday, and she'd not back until next week."

Despite the fact that they'd let themselves be photographed with many different members of the opposite sex during the time, Emmett had secretly been dating Jasper's 'twin' Rosalie for the last six months. Similarly to Jasper and Alice, their relationship had been strained because of their intense careers; Rosalie was a model that frequently appeared on the world's most popular magazines; generally sporting Mary Alice clothing, which meant that she spent more time on shoots than at home. Despite the long stretches away from each other, however, they both seemed to be crazy about each other. Jasper and I frequently made comments about how whipped Emmett was; a situation Emmett had been adamant he'd never be in. Rosalie, it seemed, brought out the best in him.

Luckily for both Rosalie, Jasper's involvement in the band meant that she could get away with secretly dating Emmett; claiming that she was spending time with Jasper when she came to visit. She'd even booked some time of to come touring with us next year, after the release of our next album. The one we'd just spent the last three months writing and recording. Possibly our best yet, _'Breaking Dawn'._

Following fifteen fruitless minutes of trying to talk Emmett back to his usual happy state, Jasper and I realised that the only way to get our best friend and band member to cheer up was through the old favourite: Pizza and video games.

I found myself once more spending the whole night, stuffed up in a hotel room, sick from eating too much pizza, dizzy from too much beer, and yelling happily at a computer screen whilst I, once again, lost to Jasper and Emmett at Halo. Ah, normality.

_**A/N Hmm. Hope you enjoyed it =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quote; chapter 2**_

_**Chapter name: Open Book**_

_**Chapter song: Rush - Aly & A.J. **_

_**A/N: Enjoy =] I own nothing…nope, the Peninsula Hotel's not mine either…I've never been there so I definitely don't know if any of this is accurate…I did look at pics on the internet though! =]**_

_**Bella POV**_

'_We're going to be best friends', _were her first words to me, swiftly followed by, _'I just know it!'_

How somebody I'd never met before 'just knew' we were going to be best friends was totally beyond me. The small girl had stood behind me in a shop line as I reluctantly purchased a dress. It had been the first one I'd seen, simply hanging off a rack near the door; a beautiful dark blue colour that I just couldn't resist. I'd rushed to find my size, then stalked up to the line at the front at the shop; not bothering to try it on. If it didn't fit, I'd alter it. No need to prolong this process after all. Unfortunately, the line was rather long, so it looked like I had at least ten minutes to waste before I could finally hand over the cash and make myself scarce.

I'd thought all the shopping, and the waiting was bad, but then that little pixie had started to talk. She'd tapped me on the shoulder so I'd turned to face her first of course.

'_I saw you from across the shop, that shade of blue will look lovely with your complexion', _she'd announced. I'd stuttered through a thank you; blushing a deep red.

'_Do you go shopping often?' _she'd continued.

'_Not really', _was my answer. The only reason I'd ventured out to the shops now was because my best friend was getting married. Granted it was not for another year, but apparently I had to have a dress for the engagement party the next day. I _hated _shopping. Well, maybe hate was too strong a word. I severely disliked it in any case. The hustle, the bustle, and the disappointment. I wasn't exactly fashion conscious either. The put-together-ness of the small woman's outfit told me that she, however, was.

'_Why ever not?' _she'd demanded.

'_Um', _I'd panicked, and accidentally told her half the truth; not the pretty half. _'I don't have any money?'_

The truth was, I'd just been fired from my third witnessing job; carrying things, whilst walking, especially breakable things, whilst customers were around, was obviously not for me. For a long while I'd had a job at Newton's outfitters, but was eventually forced to quit because I could no longer stand the advances of Mr Newton's son, with whom I shared my job. Currently, I was just trying my best to support myself whilst I wrote my book. Having finally completed my masters, I no longer needed to spend money on college - regrettably, the consequence of this was that I was no longer supported by my dad, Charlie, who'd financed me through my long education.

'_You're unemployed?' _the woman guessed, forcing a sigh from me. Out of all the conclusions she could have reached, she would have to reach the right one; meaning that I couldn't tell her where to get off. Not that I would anyway.

'_Yes', _I'd told her, hoping she'd be satisfied.

'_Why?' _She wasn't.

'_Because…' _I hesitated, why was I even talking to her again? _'Apparently I'm too clumsy to be a waitress.' _I waited for her reaction; she giggled at me, a lovely high soprano giggle that suited the small woman perfectly. Her head shook up and down as she laughed; small black locks rearranging themselves on her head as she moved.

Something about her laughter was contagious, and I soon joined in; eventually clutching my sides from laughing to hard. It _was _kind of funny after all.

'_Thank you', _I offered, _'I hadn't thought there was a funny side to my clumsiness. I'm Bella, by the way.'_

'_I'm Alice', _she replied, still smiling, her pale cheeks flushed a little from laughter, _'You know, I know of a job going, if you'd like?'_

I hesitated again, I'd only just met the woman, and she was offering me a job? There _had _to be something weird going on there, didn't there? I was just about to refuse when I caught sight of a blue poster behind her, a picture of Jim Carey stared back at me as I examined it, the words 'YES MAN' emblazoned across the top.

'_Yes', _I told her. Not realising the importance of such a word, such an agreement, such a meeting, or such a day.

* * *

Three days after that strange meeting, I sat in my apartment, which looked strangely empty, despite the fact that boxes littered the floor before me. The day after she'd offered me the job, she'd phoned to confirm it. I was to be her brother's assistant. He was a musician, she told me, about to go on tour with his band; his last assistant had been let go because she'd attempted to get into his pants one to many times, as she'd so eloquently put it.

I wondered how ugly the previous assistant had to have been for a man to have turned down an assistant with benefits.

I had no idea who her brother was, but she assured me that she'd be there for the first few weeks, as she and a friend had booked some time off so that they could be with their brothers. Though she didn't tell me who I was supposed to be an assistant to, she did tell me that she had a 'feeling' that it'd all be okay, and that everything would work out really well. When I'd questioned these feelings, she'd insisted that they were 'always right'. I sure hoped so.

I'd just securely closed my last box of stuff, and was ready for my friends to come and help me put it back into storage; or, more accurately, into the loft at Charlie's house. My dad, half excited, and half scared crapless about my new spontaneous streak, had offered to look after my stuff whilst I was away. I had been allowed, by Alice, to bring two suitcases full of clothes and personal effects. These sat next to my door, ready to leave with me tonight, bound for Chicago, where the band's tour was going to kick off with a 'secret' gig, meant for big shots with a lot of money only.

I'd bid goodbye to Charlie the day before, and was leaving as soon as Jacob arrived. He'd volunteered himself and his friends to move my stuff whilst I caught my plane. It was ten to six now, they were due to arrive any time now. My plane out of Seattle left at ten thirty.

My friends arrived a few minutes after six, Jacob, Quill and Embry; who dutifully got to work. My goodbyes were quick, Jake carried my suitcases down to the taxi I'd booked, and took my keys; the flat keys to return to the landlord, any the keys to my beloved red, rusty Chevy, which I'd have to leave behind for the time being.

"You'll be back in time for the wedding?" he asked me.

"Of course, you brute, I'll only be gone for eight months, you're wedding isn't for another year!" I'd replied, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Okay Bells", he replied, using my childhood nickname, "I'll see you when you get back! Call me okay!" He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly, before he let me get into the back of the Taxi.

"Seattle Airport", I told the driver, suddenly nervous as we pulled away. I grinned out of the window, waving at Jacob, Quill and Embry, who'd come out to join him; holding a box each. I watched until they faded away, wondering when I'd next see them again. Eight months at the least, I knew. Eight long months. I hoped they'd be enjoyable.

The taxi ride cost a bomb, but Alice had assured me that I'd be reimbursed when I reached Chicago. The trip wasn't long. Two hours to Seattle, and Four hours or so on the plane, which I mostly slept through. I spent almost three hours at the airport waiting, however, letting me relax with pride and prejudice, losing myself in thoughts of Darcy - every woman's dream, before I boarded. My thoughts were soon followed into the clouds by my body.

I arrived in Chicago at about two thirty, and was greeted with a large white sign reading 'Bella Swan'. I pulled my cart, loaded with my two suitcases and hand luggage along to the man who held it; then I followed him to the car, and to the start of my new life.

* * *

The Peninsula Chicago appeared before me as we drew to a halt, and my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't well travelled, and I knew next to nothing about accommodations; but even with my limited experience I knew that this hotel was amazing. A five star place. I placed my hand on my stomach, which was starting to feel a little weak, whilst I watched my driver step out of the car, and walk to open my door.

'Thank you', I murmured softly, looking up at the building before me, stunned. Whose assistant, exactly, was I?

I watched, open mouthed, as two bell boys walked down to take my things from the driver; though I had enough sense to insist upon taking at least my travel bag.

I started to follow them towards the hotel, and up the steps. Trying to take everything in, I lost my footing and fell forwards onto the steps. Suddenly thanking God that it was pitch dark.

"Miss!" A panicked voice questioned, "Miss are you alright?!" A hand appeared in front of me; I took it, and felt myself being pulled up.

"Yes", I muttered sheepishly, "Happens all the time". I looked up to see the younger bell boy, a boy of about eighteen, smile at me with pearly white teeth.

"This way please Miss", he insisted.

"Bella", I told him quickly, "my name is Bella". By now I was bright red, I was sure.

Walking inside behind the bell boys, I found myself stunned once again. Everything was so clean, tidy, and…most of all, shiny. I couldn't get over the modern décor, or the way everything just seemed to sparkle. An attractive woman wearing a uniform smiled charmingly at me from behind a long, granite desk, a beautiful red pot plant to her side. I smiled hesitantly back; the heat rushing to my face once more.

I was lead to the most beautiful elevator I'd ever seen, and taken up several floors, and then lead along another sparkling corridor; right to the end, where the first, older bell boy stopped, produced a key, and let me in, giving me the key as I passed him.

"You'll be given a wake up call at one 'o' clock tomorrow, as requested." The elder bell boy told me, as he and the other placed my things by the door. "Sleep well."

I received another charming grin from the younger man, before they both backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

I turned around three times, slowly, before pinching myself, making sure I wasn't dreaming.

The room was amazing, it was laid out the same way as any other hotel; but it was done with one hundred times the style, one hundred times the class, and I was guessing it was one hundred times the expense. The television was a massive flat screen built into the wall, the bed was almost as high as I was, and covered in the comfiest bedding I'd ever laid eyes on, and the décor was beautiful; demur, but beautiful. The lighting was soft, and the curtains pulled closed for the night. There was even a desk, and several plants. A phone sat beneath the television, and there were lovely paintings decorating the walls. I didn't think there was anything the room didn't had. Opening the mini bar, I saw more food than I'd ever seen in my fridge at home.

I walked over to the door I could see at the edge of the room, and stepped into the already lit room. It was a bathroom; marble décor, with a shower stall, a bath, and a toilet with a sink. More flowers littered the place, a television and a radio sat there innocently; as did a phone, and a hairdryer. Finally, hanging up were towels, a bathrobe, and slippers.

I backed out of the bathroom, before starting to get ready for bed. I settled down under the covers in my pyjamas and wondered what the best rooms were like, if this was one of the more 'normal' ones, which I assumed it was; they wouldn't pay much for the accommodation of an _assistant_. Would they?

The comfortable bed sent me to sleep quicker than I'd ever been before. I'd think about it all in the morning.

_**A/N: Hope it's okay O_o And that you enjoyed it =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quote; chapter 3**_

_**Chapter name: Phenomenom**_

_**Chapter song: Lost - Michael Buble**_

_**A/N: Enjoy =] I own nothing…**_

_**Edward POV**_

The view from the Peninsula Hotel, Chicago was quite wonderful, our suite, in particular, over looked lake Michigan. I'd stayed there several times, each time I'd shared a room with Jasper and Emmett. The Peninsula Suite was always ours; and we always had the entire wing blocked off for privacy; which they were always willing to offer. I, in particular, loved this suite; with it's baby grand piano. The whole place was beautiful; the perfect Hotel. It was probably my favourite place to stay whilst on tour; nowhere else could compare. Apart from home. Nothing was as good as home.

The suite, we'd discovered the first time we'd stayed, several years ago, had managed to cater for all our needs. The piano, of course, was my need, the games stations and massive television were Emmett's, and the Jacuzzi was Jasper's guilty pleasure. Emmett also always had much enjoyment of the complimentary shoe shining service. Despite being a year older than Jasper and I, at the grand old age of twenty six, he'd still never truly grown up.

Sometimes I think I'd never have it any other way.

Other times, like when he spills things all over my feet just so that he can get my shoes shined _just one more time, _I think I would.

We'd been there for a week when Alice had returned from Forks; and it'd been two days since then. My new assistant had arrived the night before, and I'd had yet to meet her. Management had put her in one of the 'ordinary' rooms, as Emmett called them. Those were the rooms we'd stayed in the first time we'd come here. Compared to most other hotels, they were anything but ordinary; but Emmett still thought that it was amusing to call them 'normal'.

For some reason, I was restless, I did want to meet her; I reasoned that the sooner I did, the sooner I could probably fire her. Having a female assistant was never, truly, going to work. Emmett had joked that she might be a lesbian the night before, which would definitely solve my problem, but somehow I doubted it, though I was almost wishing she was; it would be excellent; she wouldn't throw herself at me, and I'd have a new girl - space - friend.

I'd been checking the clock for the last three hours or so; since I'd truly had nothing else to do, I was having one of those days where I didn't know what to do with myself really. Our first show was the next day, so I didn't even have any sound checks to do. I checked the clock once more. It was two 'o' clock. My new assistant was supposed to have been given a wake up call at one, and I'd yet to have seen hide nor hair of her. Not that she was supposed to be 'officially' working until the next day, but I found it odd that she'd not even been introduced to me yet. Surely she'd want to meet with me as soon as possible.

Pulling a sweater from my wardrobe I took off towards the stairs, very tempted by the piano on the way, but deciding that I should probably go and see what happened to my mysterious assistant. Perhaps she was with Alice.

I made my way down to the grand suite, that Alice and Rosalie were sharing. Rosalie had returned early to surprise Emmett; who'd been ecstatic. To keep up appearances, however, she'd bunked with Alice, who'd taken a room to herself so she could work and have her personal guests around. Plus, Emmett, Jasper and I had wanted to keep the tradition of us sharing the Peninsula Suite; no doubt on the next stop they'd be bunking with their respective partners. The thought brought a frown to my lips. Perhaps I needed to find somebody too?

Alice's room was empty when I reached it, but there was a note tacked to the door, telling me that she'd gone shopping. _'No surprises there then'. _

I wondered down to the room number that had been given for my assistant, and knocked. Nobody answered, so I tried once more. Again, there was no answer. I decided to try the dining rooms next; guessing that she'd have gone down to the main one. I made my way along the corridor, deciding to take the stairs rather than the elevator, and started to make my way downwards.

I'd made it to the fifth floor when I heard the music, it wasn't _good _music, but it caught my attention. I jumped down the last few steps and started to follow the noise. It lead me to an open door near the stair case. I recognised it as one of the 'music rooms'. There were several rooms in the building with different selections of instruments; and others for games; there was even a mock up casino somewhere.

I peeked through the crack in the door, and saw a woman sitting at the piano stall; slowly making her way through a tune I didn't recognise. It wasn't long before it was over. I watched as she rose her hands and waved them about, trying to loosen them up; obviously, she wasn't used to playing - if I hadn't known from her poor standard, I did now.

I almost laughed out loud when she started the next piece. It was one of mine, a song by Midnight Sun. There was a few bars of introduction, before the bass part started; both hands wove together to create a lovely sound.

Except the sound coming from the piano was not exactly lovely. She stumbled over several notes, and the rest was played far too slowly; except for a couple of the bits I recognised as being quite simple, which she rushed over, since she obviously knew them better than the rest.

I eased the door open silently, slipping through and standing a few metres behind the girl. Pushed the door closed silently behind me, and watched her. Thick brown tresses of hair fell down her back, moving slightly every time she turned her head; which was often. She looked down determinedly at the keys, her head swinging to look at one hand after the other. She appeared to gain confidence as she played.

"And the world's crashing down, and you cannot bare to cross, I said baby you're not lost…" a pretty voice spilled from the woman as she played the last part of the song. "I said baby you're not lost, ooh, yeah, yeah…I said baby you're not lost."

"You really need some more practice", I said softly as the last chords drew to a close.

At the sound of my voice, she span around, hand flying to the side of the piano stall to stop herself from falling off the edge. I chuckled. Her face flushed red, and, as she took in my features, her jaw dropped slightly.

I walked over to her and put my finger underneath her chin, pushing it upwards gently.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth hanging open like that". I told her, looking downwards into her eyes.

And that was my fatal mistake.

Her eyes were big, and a deep, chocolate brown. I felt myself getting lost in them immediately.

"I-", she muttered, suddenly standing up and stepping backwards. "S-sorry, I-I was j-just-".

Her face flushed a deeper red as I cocked my head to the side, looking at her curiously.

"You?"

"Y-y-you're Edward Cullen!" She finally managed, her eyes wide.

"I am." I replied, calmly, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

The girl suddenly hung her head.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you", she told me, "I'll leave now". She started around the piano stool, walking towards the door quickly.

"Wait!" I called after her, "I'm sorry, I interrupted _you, I _should be the one leaving." I walked to the door after her, and we stood there, facing each other. Her face was still red, but I could see that under her blush was a fairly pale complexion; the red on her cheeks was quite endearing.

"No", she said, quite calmly, "no, it's okay, I was leaving, I need to find somebody anyway. I was just exploring really when I found the piano, I've never had a piano, so I just wanted to have a go while I had the chance really; my friend had a piano back in Forks, and she taught me how to play some stuff once, and I really wanted to try again and so I-"

She appeared to realise that she was rambling, and blushed a deeper red, turning around and fleeing the room before I could catch her.

_She was from Forks?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Quote; chapter 4**

**Chapter name: Invitations**

**Chapter song: A sorta fairytale - Tori Amos**

**A/N: Enjoy =] I own nothing…**

**Bella POV**

_I stood pacing in my room for ten minutes, before throwing myself backwards onto the bed I'd slept in the night before. I was an idiot. An idiot worn out from running like the wind up several large flights of stairs and along a very long corridor. If I wasn't so exhausted or embarrassed, I might have been proud that I'd not even managed to trip up once._

'_Y-y-you're Edward Cullen!'_

Of course he was, why did I feel the need to tell him again? And that ridiculous speech about the piano. I reached up and slapped my forehead, before digging my palm in and trying to clear my head. It didn't work; all I could see were his piercing green eyes looking down into mine. The green eyes that had stared at me from my bedroom wall for the last seven years. I felt like crying. What sort of a woman meets her idol and makes a complete cock-up of it? I must be the only one in history. I was positive that he'd hate me now.

'_Well', _I told myself, _'at least I didn't immediately throw myself at his feet'._

It _had _been extremely tempting though.

'_You really need some more practice', a silky voice reached my ears as I finished the song; I felt myself whip around on the stall, grabbing the edge when I overbalanced and started to fall. I felt my cheeks flush. Glancing up, I found myself staring at one of the most attractive men I'd ever laid eyes on. He was tall and lithe, a fitted blue shirt accentuating his muscular arms, and clinging to his chest. His eyes were like large emeralds, and his hair a beautiful copper colour, falling in disarray about his head. His skin was pale as paper, and it caught the sunlight at such an angle that he appeared to sparkle for a moment. I blinked, but he was still there when I opened my eyes._

_This was Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen of Midnight Sun; the man who'd decorated my bedroom wall since I was seventeen._

_I felt my jaw drop._

I groaned. I could at least have said 'hello' or asked him how his day was, or - or _something. _

Suddenly, my eyes opened properly for the first time since I'd seen him.

'_Wait, no, he _can't _be. I'm not - _

Alice _isn't.'_

I felt myself vault across the room to the computer at the desk in the corner before I knew what I was doing. I rushed to pull up the screen, and then I did something I'd never bothered to before.

I googled Edward Cullen.

I couldn't be bothered with the links on the first page that showed up, so I quickly flicked over to the 'image section'. The first half of the page was the usual, Edward, alone in every picture, save for one band picture of Midnight Sun. But I scrolled down; the last picture on the page was one of him, Jasper, and the woman I'd met three days before. I clicked twice, pulling it up full size on the screen.

Edward stood to one side, laughing, faced down. Alice was in the middle, smiling also, her head tilting downwards; she stood very close to Jasper, slightly shielded by his arm. His was the only face that could be fully seen. I clicked on the link to the website the picture appeared on. Sure enough, there was a caption below:

_Edward Cullen (Midnight Sun), Alice Cullen (Mary Alice, designer), Jasper Hale (Midnight Sun)._

_Edward Cullen spotted with his sister Alice Cullen, and her fiancé, Jasper Hale, who got engaged just last month. _Stargunner _asks whether there'll soon be love in the air for Edward himself?_

I didn't read any more. I closed the window and shut down the computer, leaning back in the chair. It couldn't be true, could it? I was going to be _Edward Cullen's _assistant? That was every girl's dream come true. I felt ill. Alice had told me we'd meet today, but she'd still not seen fit to tell me that I was going to be _Edward Cullen's _assistant. Hell, she didn't tell me that she was _the _Mary Alice.

'_I should have known', _I told myself, _'I should have realised'. _

Suddenly the hotel seemed a little less extravagant. 

'_You'll meet him later', Alice had told me that morning, knocking on my door only moments after my wake up call._

'_How soon is later? I'd like to know who I'm working for, Alice', I'd replied, I was restless, despite sleeping immensely well in my luxuriously comfy bed, I was still worried about the grand meeting of me and my employer._

'_Just as soon as I get back Bella! I've just got a little bit of shopping to do; we'll all have some tea together in my brother's suite. I'll come and collect you when I'm back!' Somehow I got the impression that 'a little bit of shopping' was a lot in my book._

'_Fine, okay Alice, I'll see you later', I'd told her, giving in. At least I'd be able to explore whilst she was away._

'_Yay!' She'd cried, throwing her arms around me in a tight squeeze of a hug. 'I'll see you later Bella!' _

_Then she'd taken off down the corridor like she'd got the devil at her heels._

There was a sharp rapping on the door that I recognised from this morning, which interrupted me from my memories.

"Come in, Alice", I called.

The pixie-woman danced in, a grin stretched across her face, looking like Christmas had come early. She held several bags in her hand; one of the brands I recognised as being designer; the others, I guessed, would be as well.

"Bella!" she cried, throwing herself across at me and hugging me tightly, "you'll never guess what I found you! These clothes will look so cute on you!"

"Wait!" I cried, letting her words sink in, "you bought me clothes?! But they're designer! I could never pay you back!"

Alice just laughed, her little high pitched giggles filling the room. 

"Don't be silly Bella, they're a gift! Some of them I didn't even have to pay for!" She placed the bags down at the foot of my bed, and I saw one bag labelled _Mary Alice _that had been hidden behind a bigger bag before.

It took about ten minutes for Alice to convince me to keep the clothes she'd bought me, I discovered, the hard way, what Alice's puppy dog eyes and pout could do to you. She'd obviously had a lot of practice.

"YAY!" She'd squealed as soon as I'd given in, before proceeding to use me as her new dress up doll for the next hour. I had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that the clothes she'd chosen _did _suit me well; all of them were beautiful, and there was one dress I completely fell in love with.

It was dark blue denim, and so simply I almost couldn't believe it was designer. It was pulled in around the bust two triangles of material meeting in the middle where a piece of material with a button tying it to the main part of the dress. Thick straps held the dress over my shoulders, and the thread that held the dress together was an obvious straw colour. It fell to just under my knees, and it was one of the comfiest pieces of clothing I'd ever worn. Perfect for the summer sun of Chicago.

"Bella you look _fantastic!" _Alice had gushed when I'd stepped out of the bathroom wearing it, "You have to wear it to meet my brother later!"

"Alice…" I started, it was now or never after all, "is your brother-"

"Oh!" She suddenly cried, "you've already met haven't you?" She grinned across at me, showing off her tiny white teeth. "Excellent!"

"Oh, I-" I started, but she was already off out the door, leaving me to shove on my trainers quickly and hurry after her.

"Hurry up Bella!" She trilled. She was already standing in the elevator at the other end of the corridor, holding the doors open. I quickly caught up, tripping once, and stood next to her in the lift, watching her push the button for floor eighteen. My eyes widened.

"The Peninsula Suite?! But that must cost-"

Alice snorted.

"Oh." I finished, lamely.

I felt myself feeling more sick as we climbed higher and higher. By floor seventeen I was feeling distinctly nauseous. My head spinning. I didn't think it was because of the elevator.

I quickly followed Alice out of the elevator when the bell tinged and the door opened. She walked swiftly up to a large Maplewood door with the words 'Private; Peninsula Suite' engraved into the wood.

"Edward!" Alice chirped, and I wondered if the door was thin enough for her to be heard, it looked soundproof. "Open up!"

A few moments later, the door was opened, but not by Edward.

"Jazzy!" Alice shrieked, throwing herself into his arms. I was surprised that he didn't even look shocked; he merely picked her up, span her round, and hugged her tight, before putting her back down on the ground; taking her small hand in his larger one.

In the flesh, he, like Edward, looked even more attractive. His longish blonde hair was wet, so it appeared longer, and he wore only board shorts, exposing his gorgeous figure. A padlock on a chain hung around his neck, resting on his rock hard abs. He was dripping all over the floor. It seemed that the Peninsula Suite had a Jacuzzi.

"Jazzy! I want you to meet Bella! She's going to be Edward's new assistant!" Alice exclaimed, turning and grinning happily up at her…fiancé, I realised.

Jasper smiled softly down at the woman, nodding, before turning to me, and holding out his unoccupied hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Jasper Hale", he told me. His voice was almost as lovely as Edward's.

"Ah", I started, "nice to meet you to, Mr, um, Hale".

His lips twitched into a smile for a moment.

"Just Jasper, please Bella", he said, before pulling the door open wider, and gesturing that I should join them inside. I stepped in quickly, letting him shut the door behind me. He and Alice then started off to a room on the right. I followed, dumbly.

"Hey! The munchkin is back!" A loud, bass voice roared from in front, and a massive man appeared, shaking his long wet hair all over the place, soaking everything in the immediate vicinity.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched as he picked her up and hugged her, soaking her clothes in the process, "This is Gucci!"

Emmett roared with laughter, putting her down, and letting her return to Jasper's waiting arms. He wrapped them around her, having dried off somewhat.

Somebody I could only describe as a blonde bombshell appeared behind Emmett, wearing a bright red, barely there bikini. She wrapped her arms around his waste, and he turned and pulled her into his muscular arms.

"Emmett, Rosalie, I want you to meet Bella!" Alice cried, "She's going to be Edward's assistant!"

I stepped forwards a little, so I wasn't hidden behind Jasper. Emmett grinned at me immediately, holding out one of his massive hands for me to shake.

"I'm Emmett", he told me, grinning hard enough to show me all of his teeth. I took his hand and shook it quickly.

"Bella", I muttered shyly.

"Good to meet you Bella", he said, still grinning, and gave me a wink.

Rosalie nodded in my general direction, before taking off towards another room, grabbing a towel from a peg on the wall as she went. Emmett gave me one last grin and followed after her.

"Don't mind Rosalie too much, Bella", Jasper said softly, surprising me. "She takes a little while to get used to people." He gave me a small smile, which I quickly returned.

I noticed that Alice had disappeared just after she'd appeared at one of the other doorways.

"Edward's not here", she told us, pouting. Jasper chuckled slightly.

"He'll be back in a minute, I'm sure Alice."

Just then, I heard the click of a closing door.

Jasper smiled.

Alice grinned.

I suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

Edward was back.

_**A/N: =]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quote; chapter 5**_

_**Chapter name: Blood Type**_

_**Chapter song: Green Eyes - Incubus**_

_**A/N: Enjoy =] I own nothing…**_

_**Edward POV**_

It was too hot in Chicago, far too hot. Being back was great, but I wished that we'd started the tour in the winter; at least then it'd be cool at least. I'd started off in Chicago as a child, but when my parents had died, I'd been packed off to several destinations, arriving, finally, in Forks, with Esme and Carlisle. I'd disliked the cold at first, but over the years I'd grown to love it. I'd savoured the warm days, that rarely came, but the rain made everything shine so beautifully. My favourite part was the spider webs after the rain; with raindrops resting on the silk, different colours gleaming outwards. Beautiful.

Everything was too new here, too polished. It was beautiful in a different way; but it wasn't home anymore. Everything was too clean. Forks had been…old fashioned, musky, not dirty, but not sparkling either. The rain had made the air fresh; here, the breeze bought pollution, noise, gas, modern…ness? I didn't enjoy it anywhere near as much as I used to.

When we first arrived, Emmett, Jasper and I loved it, it was the height of cool to us; three boys from the wettest, lest crowded place around. By the next time we arrived, we were over it. Nothing was as good as home. Even when we brought Esme and Carlisle with us, nothing was as good as Forks.

When I'd fist arrived there, Forks was amazing, a new adventure for a young child. I'd been seven or so when I'd finally settled in there. Esme had been unable to have a child, and when she'd come to re-decorate the centre I'd been living in, she'd taken a shine to me. As soon as she and her team of interior designers had finished with the place, she'd signed the adoption papers, and whisked me off to Forks with her. I'd only spoken to Carlisle once on the phone during Esme's time in Chicago, but we'd hit it off as soon as I'd arrived. They were the best parents a child could wish for.

Emmett had joined our little family soon after. His parents had been killed whilst hunting; he'd been recovered by an emergency team that had heard reports of a small child halfway up a mountain. He'd been extremely ill when he'd been recovered, suffering from hyperthermia and malnutrition; Carlisle had brought him right home from the hospital.

The final addition to our family was Alice. She'd had Amnesia; and, to this day, could still not remember anything more than her name: Mary Alice Brandon. She'd changed her surname to Cullen, as we all had, whilst living with Esme and Carlisle; it had made them happy, Esme at least. She still used Mary Alice Brandon in business though; her label merely _Mary Alice._

I knew my sister was there before I'd even reached the top of the stairs. I suppose I knew when the elevator took far too long to reach the ground floor. I'd given up in the end and taken the stairs two at a time.

Alice and I seemed to have a special kind of connection. We had conversations that nobody knew about, mere nods of the head; we were in tune, I suppose you could say. We'd worked together especially well as lyricists on _Twilight. _She still helped out sometimes whilst I was having trouble. It was the sort of connection that let us finish each other's sentences. If I couldn't find a word that would fit a line, she'd have one. I also seemed to know when she was around; like she was spreading pixie dust around her as she moved; but the sort that only I noticed.

Maybe it was because we'd been so close as children.

I smiled as I pulled out my keys, stepping up to open the door. Despite the fact that I'd like to kill her at times, Alice usually had a way of making me smile. She was the happiest person I'd ever met; aside, perhaps, from Emmett. The pesky little pixie, we'd re-named her. Or munchkin, for when we felt particularly mean. As soon as she'd disappeared after telling me about my lovely new _female _assistant, I'd pretty much forgiven her. You couldn't hold a grudge against Alice.

I wondered whether she'd brought my assistant with her to the suite. Probably.

I was getting a little bit excited about meeting this new assistant now. Not that I'd have admitted it to her; but Alice had had a 'feeling' about this one. Ever since we were children, Alice's 'feelings' had been right. The first time she'd laid eyes on Jasper she'd had a 'feeling'. At the time, I thought she'd been wrong, and had just found him attractive. But it'd been almost ten years, and they were preparing to be married. I didn't think I'd ever even seen them argue in all of that time.

Despite my initial reaction; you wouldn't catch me betting against Alice.

I slipped my key into the lock, and twisted it open, I pushed the door open, stepped in, and shut it with a click. Sure enough, about ten seconds later, my little sister danced into the hall.

"Eddie!" she called out; sounding more like she was singing. I grimaced. She, of all people, knew how much I hated that nickname. She usually reserved it only for special occasions - I.E. when she was extremely pissed off with me. She must really have been trying to make an impression on my new assistant. Or I'd done something wrong that I didn't remember.

I felt, rather than saw, her launch herself into my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around her so that she didn't fall, and hugged her close. She'd not grown at all since we were about twelve. She didn't even weigh any more than she had when she was younger. A moment or two later I let her down, and allowed her to pull my hand along with her as she danced into the lounge room, babbling about something inconsequential the whole way. I looked down at her small, dancing feet and chuckled.

She suddenly stopped, and I stilled, making sure I didn't go barrelling into her small back. Then I looked up and saw,

"Edward", Alice started, a brilliant grin lighting up her small face, "this is Bella! She'll be your new assistant, starting tomorrow! Isn't this great! Edward?"

I shut my open mouth with what must have been an audible click. Standing awkwardly before me was the girl I'd met earlier that day. Since then, however, she'd changed into a simple blue dress that fell to just below her knees, giving me a brilliant view of her lovely pale legs. I looked upwards and took in the curves that the dress revealed, before looking once again at her lovely, heart-shaped face; once again lit with a brilliant red blush. A strand of her hair fell into her face and I had the sudden urge to push it behind her ear, before I caught her eyes; her lovely big brown eyes, which I found myself once again getting lost in.

"Edward. Edward? Edward!" I snapped my eyes back to my little sister, who was glaring up at me. "In-tro-duce yourself", she told me, emphasising each part of the word.

"Ah, of course", I began, quickly wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Edward", I told her, holding out my hand, "Edward Cullen", I smiled at her.

"I'm Bella", she told me simply, smiling nervously back at me, and reaching out to shake my hand. She was shaking a little, but her grip was firm. "It's a pleasure to meet you", she continued.

She was quick to let go of my hand, which made me a little upset, a frown started to form on my face. I quickly pulled my smile back.

"The pleasure is all mine", I assured her, trying not to look into her eyes again; instead focusing on her cheek; her blush was fading now, giving way to the pale skin beneath.

"Let's get some tea", Alice interrupted my staring, and I brought my eyes down to look at her. I smiled.

"Yes, lets. We can get to know each other, Bella." The beautiful blush returned, and I smiled wider, gesturing towards a door at the side of the room which lead to the kitchen. There were places we could sit inside. Alice making drinks might be a useful distraction if I needed it.

Not that I really _wanted _to be distracted.

**Bella POV**

This was Edward Cullen. I was standing in the Peninsula suite opposite Edward Cullen. Edward _effing _Cullen. _Again._

Either my dreams really were getting better, and longer, or I was probably having one of the best days ever. Despite embarrassing myself earlier. And I was going to _work _with this man? Impossible. This was every fan's dream.

Then a thought hit me.

I'd already embarrassed myself once today, and standing there staring was probably just making myself look even more like an incompetent fool. If I had to work with him, how many embarrassing situations of mine would he witness exactly? A blush blew up on my face.

"Edward. Edward? Edward!" Alice's calls brought me back to the land of the living, and the not-staring. "In-tro-duce yourself", she told Edward. I realised he'd been staring at me too. Probably trying to work out just how much of an idiot I was. Or remembering out unfortunate meeting earlier. I felt my blush deepen. The beginnings of a headache started to form. He hadn't even introduced himself properly, and I already wanted to die.

"Ah, of course", he muttered. "Edward, Edward Cullen."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Just like Emmett and Jasper had. I took it quickly, my hand shaking, telling him my name. His hand was warm and he had a firm grip. His skin felt silky against mine. I was reluctant to let go.

Looking up at him, I saw a frown on his face, _'Oh no. He barely knows my name and I've already upset him. Stupid Bella.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you", I told him, though because of my nerves, it sounded more like a question.

"The pleasure is all mine", he replied, politely. His eyes were staring at something on my cheek. What on earth? Had I gotten a spot that I'd not noticed, dirt? I panicked, forcing my blush down.

"Let's get some tea", Alice chirped from my side. Her brother quickly agreed, suggesting that we could get to know each other. My heart skipped a beat, before I realised that he was going to be my new boss. Of _course _he wanted to get to know me; '_we're going to be working together for at least the next eight months; and he knows _nothing _about me.'_

I followed Edward and Alice into a kitchen that was at least four times the size of mine at my flat; and I'd bought the place because of the large kitchen. I felt a little strange being in such an amazing Hotel suite. I'd never even _seen _a suite before now. Suites were for the rich…and the famous.

Standing behind him I got an almost embarrassingly good look at my new boss. He wore the same clothes as earlier; that shirt looking abnormally good on him. I noticed from the back that his hair fell just to the middle of his collar at the back. I also noticed that he was wearing slightly tight jeans that gave anyone who looked a spectacular view of his arse; and his gorgeous long legs.

I blushed. The man before me was beautiful.

The man before me also pulled me out a seat, as though he were my date, rather than my boss, before taking the seat opposite me at the long, wooden table. He was extremely polite, I surmised, as I watched him smile at me from across the table.

"So Bella", he started, as Alice started whizzing around with the stuff to make tea with. "What did you do as your last job?"

"I was a waitress", I muttered, quickly and quietly, ducking my head.

"And why did you stop being a waitress? Alice tells me that you were unemployed when she met you."

I looked up to see him playing with an apple that he'd obviously picked from the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the table. He glanced up and met my eyes.

"I-I-I'm very clumsy", I told him. He chuckled.

"We'd better not let you near the equipment then", he told me, eyeing the apple, and smiling.

"Yes", I replied, not sure what to say, "that'd probably be smart."

"Well it looks like you're going to start working for me tomorrow Bella, since Alice has hired you", he glanced across at Alice, giving her a look I couldn't read. "We'll have to lay down some ground rules."

"Of course!" I said immediately. I'd been wondering when that would come up.

"Well the first one is you have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything. If you don't want to do something, you don't have to. Within reason", he looked up at me, and I nodded, "and secondly, I suppose you're not allowed near any of the instruments, because you're clumsy. That's it, I think."

I looked at him, stunned. That was _it. _Not even anything about 'no throwing yourself at me', or 'no begging me to sleep with you'. Not even 'no demanding autographs for friends and family'.

I smiled at him.

"Perfect".

"Perfect", he repeated, bringing the apple to his lips and taking a bite. His green eyes closed for a moment, before opening once more and staring right into mine.

'_Perfect'._

_**A/N: =]**_


End file.
